A love I never thought I could love
by Starcry409
Summary: A two chapter story about how Adrian and Marinette find out each others secret identities. Will marinette be able to love adrian as Chat noir? What if Adrian doesnt want the girl behind the mask afterall? Set after puppeterr 2 with no refrence to Luka or Kagami.
1. Chapter 1

"This is it Tiki! I'm going to tell him today!" Marinette said lifting her arms in determined fists.

"Good for you Marinette!" Tiki said before hiding as Marinette entered the classroom.

There he was. The boy with the golden blonde hair and emerald eyes. The boy that had been consuming her thoughts(and wall space) for long enough. He was chatting with Nino, and she could swear his laugh was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. Marinette felt her stomach fill with butterflies, and her legs go wobbly. She shook her head in determination as she walked up to his desk.

"Good morning, Marinette! Whats up?" Adrian said.

"Well, uh yeah, good morning!" She was off to a wonderful start. The fact that she could see Alya giving her a thumbs up from behind the two boys could only help so much. "Hey, Adrian. Could I maybe talk to you after school, please? I mean, you don't have to of course. Yeah you don't have to… on second thought, you're probably busy-"

"Sure, Marinette." He says smiling at her.

"Uh. Ok cool. See you then." Marinette says walking past him, and plopping down next to Alya. She sighs and puts a hand over her heart trying to calm its rapid beating.

"Good job, girl." Alya says nudging Marinette with her elbow.

The two had talked for two hours before bed about what Marinette should do. In the end Alya had convinced Marinette that she should tell him sooner rather than later. Marinette now wished the school day would never end.

She knew Alya was right. A lot of girls had their hearts set on Adrian and the sooner she told him the better her chances would be. Still she couldn't stop thinking about what Adrian said when he had dropped her off after the whole wax museum disaster. His words knocked around in her head until she felt like crying. He liked someone else…but that wasn't the point of confessing! She had to get over him and the only way to do that was to tell him. The rejection would hurt, but it would be a swift.

" What are you doing Alya?" Marinette asked her friend during lunch. She was clicking away on her phone.

"Im putting together a piece on my ladyblog about Ladybug and chat noir." Alya said excitedly putting out her phone for marinette to see.

"Are Chat Noir and Ladybug secretly dating? Really Alya don't you have like three posts about that already?" Marinette says rolling her eyes.

"I know. Im really iffy on it actually, but I know Chat Noir likes ladybug. Im just not to sure about ladybug herself." Alya says bringing up picture after picture of Lady bug and chat noir together. In almost everyone Chat noir is staring at ladybug.

"I think you shoukd give it a rest Alya. I don't think she has feelings for him." Marinette says suddenly feeling very sorry toward Chat noir.

"Maybe, but I still think its impossible that she doesn't feel anything toward him." Alya says putting down her phone and digging into her food.

What boy had she hurt time and time again under that mask? She pushed thoughts of chatnoir out of her head. There was only one boy she needed to worry about today.

"I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!" Marinette said to herself as she walked to the fron of the school. She saw adrian Standing at the top of the steps. She shrieked and hid behind a column.

"I cant do it! I cant do it! I cant do it!" She said and tiki came to the side of her head.

"Yes you can Marinette. Be brave."

"But what if im not ready Tiki? I know what hes going to say. What if I start crying? What if he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore after this?" She says staring at adrian looking around for her.

"Everything will work out Marinette." Tiki says and Marinette takes a couple of deep breaths before nodding.

She steps up to Adrian and he waves and smiles at her. "Hey Marinette. So what did you want to talk about?" He says.

Marinette looks around at all of the students meandering around them. Not here! Everyone will see me get rejected!

"Actually can we walk and talk?" Marinette says fiddling with the hair at the back of her neck.

"Sure." He says and they start walking toward Marinettes house. They walk for several minutes in awkward silence as marinette tries to work up the courage to get the words out.

"Adrian!" Shes says stopping and Adrian looks at her concerned.

"What is it? Are you ok?" He says putting his hand on her shoulder. Her heart turns to jello but she stands her ground.

"Adrian. Ive wanted to tell you this for a long time. I was always too scared too, but I have to tell you." She says and Adrian looks more concerned. She builds up her coursge and the words spill out.,"I really like you Adrian." She says closing her eyes and tightening her grip on her bag straps. She feels his hand move away from her shoulder and opens his eyes. Shes never seen him look so sad or sorry for someone.

"Marinette. I don't know what to say." He says looking away.

" Its ok. I know you like someone else." Shes shaking from the adrenaline. A weight settles on her heart and she looks at the sidewalk.

"Im sorry Marinette. If she werent around…well I don't even like to think about that. Im really sorry." He says reaching out to touch her but she steps away.

Noting ever hurt more than this. Even though she already knew. Even though she had already had nightmares about it she couldn't help but feel like the final blow had been dealt. She did even want to look at him. How did Chat noir do this?

"Marinette calm down." Adrian says reaching for her but Marinette pushes his hand away.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Marinette screams. Adrian is swiping his history book at something and Marinette turns to see an Akuma.

"Marinette you have to calm down or youll be akumatized!" Adrian says.

Marinette looks around and everyone who was around is no gone. They must have seen the akuma and ran.

"Tiki." Marinette whispers.

"Marinette no!" Tiki whispers back.

"Spots on!" she yells at thed top of her lungs. By the time Adrian looks back shes already transformed. She sends out her yoyo and captures the akuma.

"Bye bye little butterfly." She says releasing it and watching it fly away.

"Marinette?" Adrian says stumbling back in shock.

"Now you know. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone. You don't like me? Fine. I have someone who does. I owe him an apology." She says zipping away. Adrians hair blows into his face along with the smell of her perfume…

"Im an idiot." He says and plagg zooms out of his pocket.

"Well at least you know." Plagg says

"We have to go after her Plag."


	2. Can I love the other half of you?

"What the Hell did I just do?!" Ladybug cried as she slung her yoyo to building after building. Her eyes were cloudy from the tears as she sent her yoyo out to the Eiffel towers' peak. She swung, but then felt the yoyo slip from the place it was grippe. She gasped the yoyo wasn't coming back fast enough. She was going to die! She was going to die a loveless teenager who never even got to own a hamster!

"Nooo!" She screamed fighting to get her yoyo back up; gravity was too strong. She shut her eyes and braced herself.

She felt the impact, but it wasn't the ground it was a chest. She looked up at Chat Noir and he smiled at her.

"Hey you should be careful not all of us can land on our feet?" He said and she laughed. She could always count on him. Paris never gave him the admiration and love he deserved. Neither did she…

"Thanks Kitty." She said as he set her down on the top of the Eiffel tower where she had been aiming, "Ive kind of had a rough day." She looked out at Paris.

Somewhere down there the boy of her dreams was telling all of Paris who Ladybug was. Tomorrow he'd be asking her for an autograph, but not as Marinette. He'll have completely forgotten everything she confessed to him, but at what price?

"M'Lady? I have to tell you something." Chat said standing a foot behind her.

She turned to look at him. Chat noir was more than Adrian Agreste could ever be to her. He was loyal and funny and smart. He would never hurt her the way Adrian had. In fact she hadn't been very fair to him at all. She had left scars on his heart and he still managed to love her.

"I have to tell you something too." She said stepping up to him and taking his hand. He flinched, but didn't let go. "Im sorry Chat noir."

"For what?"

"For lying to you. The truth is I did love you all this time. I just shoved those feelings down because I thought I loved someone more than you. Really, I don't know anything about him. I can hardly even speak to him without combusting. I thought that I could never love you because I already loved him." Her throat was tightening and her eyes were becoming harder to see through. She kept her eyes locked onto Chat Noir's despite everything.

His eyes turned watery and he barred his teeth. Had she upset him somehow?

"I don't deserve your love. I couldn't even figure out who you truly were under that mask. I couldn't understand you. I refused to see deeper than this you." He said looking down. She could feel his hands shaking, but she didn't understand what he meant at all.

"What are you trying to say Chat Noir?" She asked. He looked at her teary eyed. His usual smiling face was replaced by a pained frown.

"What I'm trying to say is; I love you, and Im sorry for hurting you…Marinette." Chat says and Marinette steps backward away from him.

"Plagg, claws in." He says. His touseled hair falls in line. His feline eyes melt into that familiar form and the black body suit dissapears leaving Adrian and the kwami that had helped her defeat Style Queen, floating by his head.

"No way." Marinette said stumbling back and almost falling. Adrian catches her and smiles blushing slightly.

"Its me M'Lady." He says and she stares at his face. She touches her gloved hand to his face.

"All this time you were Chat Noir?" She says and he helps her upright.

"And you were Marinette?" He asks and she looks down at her feet. What could she do now?

"We don't love each other do we? Not all of each other anyway." Marinette says folding her arms over her chest.

"I think we did. I always loved you, Marinette. I think you're an amazing person. You're so kind and genuine to everyone you meet. You were one of the first friends I made on my own. I cared about and even compared you to Ladybug a few times. I just didn't see it until now that both of the miraculous girls in my life were the same person." He says staring at her the same way Chat Noir always did.

"Tiki, spots off." She says revealing herself to him once more. She questions if what he's said is true and she can tell that he doubts her feelings as well.

"Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go for ice cream?" she says and he smiles.

"Id love to M'Lady. Ahhhh that felt weird!" He says and they both laugh.

"I think its time we get to know each other properly." She says holding her hand out to him. He gapes and then smiles at her taking her hand.

"I couldn't agree more."

They both look out at Paris and smile at one another. They look at their Kwamis smiling faces and both roar their transformation words for all of Paris to hear.


	3. update

Thank you, to all of the MLB fans who found and read my story. I really appreciate it. I promise i can write better than this! Leave a review about what you want my next story to be about and what fandom as well. I can write anything from Smut to fluff and Short stories to novels. Dont be shy i want to know what you like. Again thank you for reading!


End file.
